Lithium secondary batteries may be divided into lithium metal batteries, lithium ion batteries, and lithium secondary batteries according to a shape of an electrolyte.
Here, such a lithium secondary battery may not require a firm metal exterior and be manufactured in various sizes and shapes according to a use thereof. For example, the lithium secondary battery may have a thickness of 3 mm or less and a weight that is reduced by 30% or more. Thus, the lithium secondary battery may be mass-produced and manufactured as a large-scale battery.
For this reason, the lithium secondary battery has been commercialized at present and is being used in various fields.
A secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same are disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1136156.
An electrode assembly according to a related art is manufactured by respectively attaching terminals (or electrode tabs) to non-coating portions of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, which are wound, after the positive electrode plate, the negative electrode plate, and a separator are wound.
However, a method for manufacturing the electrode assembly has a problem in which it is difficult to align electrode tabs in case of a multi-tab including a plurality of tabs because terminals (the electrode tabs) are attached to non-coating portions of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, which are wound.
Also, if the electrode tabs are not constantly aligned, an electron movement route may be changed to cause kinetic balance that is one of causes of cycle degeneration.